Done It For Evans
by BloodyMarry
Summary: [Sequel to Do It For Evans] James Potter is at it again, he's after Remus' new comb and will stop at nothing. Though there's one problem he didn't forsee. Sirius Black, master theif and swimmer..er..drowner. 7th year[JamesxLily]Complete!


Done it for Evans

BloodyMarry

**A/N:** This is the sequel to "Do if for Evans". This is dedicated to my friend Pansy. Or PurpleRainbow.

**XOXO**

"You know you should just leave it, James. She knows your hair won't lie flat, and you know it... I know it, Padfoot knows it and my bloody comb knows it! Keep away!" The sandy haired young man clutched his newer green comb to his chest, and stepped back when the boy with glasses on stepped toward him.

"Come on Moony, you know all mine are broken! Just this once let me borrow it," James begged pathetically.

"No! I remember what you did the last time you 'used' one of my combs! You murdered it!" The boy standing behind Remus had his fist in his mouth, so as to block his laughter. His free hand moved to his side, which was hurting with his mad laughing.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Both of the other boys yelled. Instantly he stopped laughing, took his hand from his mouth and a grin spread onto his face.

"Fine, but James, you want this comb so you can look pretty and dandy for you little lady? Well you'll have to catch me!" Sirius snatched the comb from Remus and ran through the bathroom door of James' Head Boy rooms and down the stairs screaming out Lily's name in mock fear. Lily's door slammed open and Sirius screamed, "Help me! He's gone nutters!"

Lily looked around confused for a second- and only that long a time because right after Sirius finished screamed out about James, the messy haired young man came barreling down the stairs after him. Yelling curses, the swearing kind not the magical kind, and flinging his wand about with Remus jogging after him.

"Give it back! I'll kill you! You bloody gutless git!" Sirius yelled at the dangerous tone in James' voice, and threw himself out of the common room.

"For Merlin's sake spare my comb!" Remus shouted desperately after his friends.

"What in the world is going on?!" The red headed Head Girl yelled to the empty common.

Sirius made it to the Entrance Hall and to the doors leading to outside-his freedom, the door flew open seemingly of its own accord and he crashed down onto the floor holding his nose.

"I-I'm sorry, S-sirius," the dark haired boy on the ground looked up and saw a blonde lump of a boy, who went by the name of Peter, standing over him looking utterly petrified. He sighed, what a little bast-

"Sirius!" The boy in question felt his eyes widen as a yip of fear as he heard his friend's bellow.

"Shite!" Sirius jumped up and pushed Peter out of the way. He ran as quickly as he could down the front lawn of Hogwarts to the Lake. His heart jumped as he heard his friends feet pound from behind him.

"You're dead meat you flea bag!"

"Not if you can't catch me, _Bambi_!" He heard James growl, quite viciously and he gulped. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far? Oh, well what was done was done. He had to finish it. Go out with a bang and all that rot. He squealed when a bright yellow light went whizzing by his head.

"You cheater!" He looked over his shoulder to yell at James. His final and fatal mistake. He lost his concentration. He tripped. James laughed evilly as his friend's body fell forward and his head practically bounced off the soft plush ground. James ran as fast as he could manage, his glasses actually pushing further onto his head. He came upon the cursing and whining lump on the ground known as Sirius Black. He pointed his wand at the dog's back and laughed.

"Give me the comb, mutt," Sirius didn't even bother to turn around.

"Make me, _Bambi_," Remus approached the two gasping for breath.

"Give it!"

"No!" Remus slapped his hand over his forehead. Sirius was just asking for it.

"Fine!" James yelled out a spell and Sirius screamed as he was lifted into the air. Upside down. In shock Sirius dropped the comb. Remus sighed and ran over snatching it up.

"You two I swear-"

"You used the Snivellus spell on me!" The indignant and slightly cracked voice of Sirius shouted out.

"James!" Everyone spun around (except for Sirius who wasn't able, he could only flail his arms pathetically).

"Lil-"

"What do you think your doing?!" Her arm waved dramatically and Sirius fell onto the ground in a heap with a deep grunt. Something like a thank you came from where he was huddled.

"Getting my revenge!" James moved his wand and Sirius was back to being in the air his pants hanging around his thighs. "JAMES!" Was the slightly alarmed voice of Sirius.

"No you're not!" She shouted back but before she could drop him again James waved his arm and Sirius dropped, only this time there was a great plop and a loud splash. Sirius had been quickly moved to the middle of the lake and dropped there.

"James Potter!" Her shrill scream actually seemed to break him out of his vengeful haze.

"Lily?" he turned around and came face to face with Lily's wand.

"That was horrible! How could you?! I thought you'd changed, that was the only reason I agreed to this date!" James gulped.

"I 'ave changed!" He said a little nervously. He felt a whine coming along, "...He stole my comb... I was going to use it to get ready for the date. Be all spiffy..." The word spiffy couldn't really be heard, not over the whine in his voice and its whisper.

"You could have gotten another," she said sternly a lot of the sting out of her voice.

"Nu-uh! Remus is the only one who keeps combs! Sirius stashes his so we can't use them! That one was my best chance! My last hope!" He was being a tad dramatic but he usually was when it came to his hair and/or Lily. Her face softened a little and her wand dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah Sirius is a right git!" Lily looked confused for a second then she shook her head smiling.

"No, I meant you honestly tried to fix your hair for me?" James looked stunned then a little embarrassed.

"Yea, I tried," his hand lifted to pat at his hair a little self consciously. Lily smiled.

"That's so sweet," she took a few steps closer to James and smiled up at him. Her fingers moved to grab a few of his and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They tinged a light pink.

"You want to go get some lunch?" He asked cutely still a little insecure about asking her out.

"Sounds perfect," she said through her big smile. And they walked away, happy as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, bloody hell! All of that for nothing?! He didn't even comb his hair! It only got worse from his running around like a bloody loony!" Remus exhaled an irritated breath and stomped away in a totally different direction.

There was silence as everyone who had come to see the fight walked away. The people on the lawn going back to their business. Their relaxing and normal lives, and the animals who were previously disturbed went back to their...

"Oi! What about me?! My robes are heavy, it's getting really hard to swim!..." water filled his mouth and he had to spit it out and stay a float, "Wait! Oi! Get back here!"

But no one spared a glance.

"You bloody raving nutters-" his voice garbled as it filled with more water and he swam his best to get to water. "Help meeeee!" He felt something slightly slimy tickle his leg. The Giant Squid. "Oh Merlin!!"

**XOXO**

-The End

**A/N:** : Short and random. But I hope you liked!

_I hope you decide to review! _

-Bloody


End file.
